Heartbeat
by NayaLoveee
Summary: Brittana is on. But when the Glee kids take a trip to Las Vegas, can Santana not give into her temptations?


**Authors Note:** This is my first fanfic so be gentle! I'm just gonna try this out and I'll see how it goes down:')

* * *

><p>'Brittany! Can you stop that?' I sighed heavily, placing the mascara down onto the table as I span around in my chair, wondering what my beautiful blonde had done this time. I scanned my eyes over the room, trying to assess the situation. Rachel was admiring her reflection in the full-length mirror, smoothing out the creases from her shirt. Apparently, Brittany pulling faces in the mirror wasn't funny. Just annoying.<p>

'I was just trying to make you laugh...' Brittany frowned, flopping herself down onto the edge the bed. 'I can never do anything right.' She mumbled, crossing her arms in a sulk.

I stood up, directing a glare at Rachel. Shaking my head slightly, I made my way over to Brittany, sitting down on the edge on the bed, my naked thigh touching hers which caused an involuntary shiver travel down my spine. I mean, I liked it when my naked flesh touched hers. It just felt right. 'Rach was just-'

'I'm sorry Britt... I'm just anxious about tonight.' Rachel crouched down in front Britt, whose bottom lip was now starting to tremble. I put an arm around her, pulling her close.

'C'mon babe. She didn't mean it.' I shook her gently, and then leaned forward to place a soft kiss on her cheek, letting it linger for a couple of seconds. An obvious blush appeared on her face and I smiled against her cheek, happy I could make her feel like that. She turned her head to face me, capturing my lips in an unexpected kiss.

Rachel coughed, trying to gain our attention. I glared at her again, my eyes following her as she walked back to the mirror. My attention soon turned back to Britt again. I kissed her nose softly, taking her hands in mine.

'You nearly ready B?' I squeezed her hands gently, my eyes running over her body. She was perfect anyway. She never needed make-up or the newest trends to look amazing. I liked her natural... And, she knew that.

Brittany nodded, a wide smile forming on her lips.

'I'm so excited San. We haven't been out in ages.' Her body started to bounce uncontrollably. I called that a Brittany-ism. She always seemed to do it when she was excited. It was one of the many things I loved about her.

'And, everyone's going to be there. All the Glee kids... It'll be like a reunion!' Her body vibrated with energy.

Rachel looked over her shoulder at us, a worried look on her face. 'Let's just hope Quinn turns up...'

I shook my head at her.

'Of course she'll turn up. She loves you Rach!' Brittany replied. At that comment, Rachel beamed and walked over to us. She was clothed in a red corset which showed off all of her assets perfectly. Luckily, she had decided to wear black skinny jeans, dressing down the outfit choice. She started to prance around the room, pretending she was dancing with someone special. Brittany jumped up and started to dance with her, humming a tune. I stood up, laughing to myself. I walked back over to the table, to finish applying my mascara and eyeliner. I gave my hair one more coating of hairspray before grabbing my purse from the bed. I'd bought it specifically for tonight. It went extremely well with my black Prada mini dress. I just couldn't resist it.

I strutted across the hotel room to the door, pulling my skirt down slightly.

'Have you got the key?' I directed the question to Rachel.

She nodded and picked up her handbag, Brittany mirroring her actions. I opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, the night's cold air drifting down the corridor. Britt followed me out and Rachel strolled out soon after, locking the door behind her.

'You ready?' She asked, a huge smirk creeping across her face. Even though we all knew the answer to that, I still looked at Brittany holding my hand out.

'Let's go party!' We shouted unison as I squeezed Britt's hand, making our way towards the exit.

My heartbeat instantly picked up as I walked through the doors through the doors of the club, the music pumping loudly making the ground shake. Suddenly, I was being tackled by someone, making me lose grip of Brittany's hand.

'Wait!


End file.
